strike_and_defence_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Alfred Haybutch
Alfred Haybutch (born August 8, 1004) is a Kazarovian businessman who holds the majority of shares of the company Haybutch Chemical Productions and is also acting as its CEO. In the story he first appeared on the 26th of March 1048 when he was found by SSDF soldiers in a prison cell after being imprisoned by Kazarovian forces. Career After finishing 2 years of voluntary service in the Kazarovian Navy (1022-1024) Alfred Haybutch visited the University of Eidern in Kazarov where he earned a degree in advanced economic science in 1028. Right after leaving University he started working for the company Kazarovian National Oil and Gas. He quickly gained a good reputation as a smart manager within the company and reached a high managment positions in 1035 with just 31 years of age. In 1041 he left the Kazarovian National Oil and Gas and founded his own company Haybutch Chemical Productions. Due to his insights in Kazarovian economics he knew that there was a shortage of chemical production within the nation. With his experience and good reputation from his time at the Kazarovian National Oil and Gas he was quickly able to convince a lot of investors to put money into his company that he himself was leading as CEO. In 1046 in less than a decade the Haybutch Chemical Productions became the most important national producer of chemical of all sorts in Kazarov. From 1046 onwards he also consistently made huge deals with the Kazarovian Government which were buying the majority of this produced chemicals from that point on. In 1048 his career got a major breakdown. The incident on the 20th of January 1048 in Hombur that also let to the intervention of SSDF forces (Operation Venenum Capiens) a few days later got him international attention as he now was suddenly deemed to have a responsibility for the production and use of lethal nerve gas. Alfred Haybutch denied that he had any knowledge about that the chemicals his company was selling to the Kazarovian Government were supposed to be used for chemical weapons. In Febuary 1048 he cancelled all his deals with the Kazarovian Government despite that being a huge financial blow to himself and his company. The Kazarovian Government tried to convince him multipe times to make new deals but he refused. Arrest and capture by Savorians On the 18th of March 1048 forces of the Kazarovian Army assaulted his private property in Eidern and arrested him as well as his security guards without a single shot being fired. He was accused of treason and that the real reason for the cancellation of his deals with the Kazarovian Government is not his morale concern because of the use of chemical weapons but rather the fact that he has been in contact with the Savorian Secret Service. He is being accused of making a deal with the Savorian Secret Service were he agreed to cease the delivery of any chemicals to Kazarov while receiving huge sums of money from Savoria as a compensation. Alfred Haybutch denied all of this. It was planned to start Haybutch´s trial on the 5th of April 1048 but on the 26th of March 1048 the facility Haybutch was currently located at was captured by SSDF forces (Operation Red Spearhead). He refused to answer any questions properly and was then handed to the Savorian Military Police. He was moved to Savoria and is now being questioned about his involvement in the secret production of nerve gas. On the 2nd of April Kazarov announced that his company Haybutch Chemical Productions will be seized and become state property until Alfred Haybutch turns himself in to start his trial.